rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 49 Bringing Down the House
Summary The party flees the collapsing building. Outside, they find that a cheering crowd. They return to their hotel, where they explain their adventure to Oscar Wilde. Synopsis The party flee from the crumbling building. Bertie suggests that they go to get the legs which Mr Ceiling offered Zolf, and Zolf begrudgingly agrees. Bertie runs to Zolf's room through the collapsing building. Grabbing the legs, he attempts to return, but is thrown by an explosion, hurting both him and Brutor. He flees up a flooding stairwell back towards the surface. Sasha, Zolf and Hamid emerge into l'Arc de Ordinateur where a very organised evacuation is occurring. After Sasha has left Zolf with Hamid outside, she returns inside to help Bertie. She sees Brock running down a side corridor and follows, but loses him around a corner. She screams his name and looks around for him frantically. As she returns, she sees Bertie emerging from the stairway which collapses behind him. They run outside to rejoin the rest of the party. Outside, the gathered crowd cheers the Rangers as a huge crack forces itself up l'Arc de Ordinateur. Sasha leaps back over the cracked floor towards the building where she last saw Brock. The floor crumbles under her, but Zolf casts 'Stepping Stone' to catch her. She plummet downwards, landing gently to the end of a giant chasm. Hamid throws a rope down to Sasha, which she climbs up after whispering "I'm sorry, again". Some of the Apollo Paladins help lift Sasha up, and lift the rest of the party onto their shoulders. The party head over to Oscar Wilde, who begins to organise the relief effort. The Rangers head back to their hotel and Oscar Wilde brings them back into the magic-proof room. Oscar explains that he is the Ranger's handler and was thus able to scry where they were. He sent Bertie to where they were last detected. The Rangers bring Oscar up to speed with what they have found and asks him to look for other Ordinateurs under other large financial institutions. Oscar Wilde leaves the room and Bertie tells him that the Meritocrat Bolla Smok is dead. Sasha asks if anyone could have made it out of the building, but Zolf and Hamid say that Brock couldn't have gotten out and Zolf gets hostile, saying that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his own lost loved one. Back in the presidential suite, the party overhear a crowd outside chanting "Rangers!" Quotes * Sasha: Do you think, do you think anyone might’ve survived…in there? The building…falling down... * Zolf puts his hand on her shoulder: Brock’s dead, Sasha. Like…dead-dead. Proper dead. * Sasha: Yeah. Right. Yeah, he’s, yeah…it gets quite strange when things are falling down around you, doesn’t it? So it’s all, you think you’re seeing stuff, and, uh, it’s just, it’s just smoke, and… * Zolf: Trauma does strange things to people. * Hamid gives Sasha a hug: ''At least you got to say goodbye. And… * '''Zolf:' More than most people get the chance to do. * Hamid: I’m sorry. -- * Zolf: People don’t usually get a chance to say goodbye. God knows most of us haven’t. So, he still cared about you, and he’s gone. And he knew you were still alive and doing well, and that’s…that is so much more than most people will get a chance to do with their loved ones, all right? So, yes, I know it’s hard, and yes, I know it must be frustrating being that close again. But…that’s it. Draw a line under it. Don’t let it consume you, otherwise you’ll become useless. All right? * Sasha: I won’t complain to you again. Don’t worry. * Zolf: If you think you’re the only person who has had tragedy happen at every turn of their lives, then I’ve gotta tell you, no. You deal with it, right? Take it in your stride, and… * Hamid: Give her some time, Zolf! I mean… * Sasha: I just asked if anyone could survive it! What’s up with you, Zolf? Did you lose someone in there? Did you find someone? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. * Zolf: No. But the person that I’ve lost, I will never get that chance that you had. Ever. They’re gone. They’re done. That’s it, all right? * Sasha: Right. Okay, Zolf. * Hamid: She’s gonna be okay. Just give her some time. Let’s just move on and have some food or something. Dice rolls and Mechanics Fleeing Breakdown Hamid casts 'Shield' on Bertie and suggests that they flee. Zolf casts 'Shield of Faith' on Sasha. Bertie and Hamid flee out into the corridor. Pieces of shrapnel graze Sasha and Zolf. Hamid runs. Zolf converts 'Divine Favor' into 'Cure Light Wounds' and casts it on Sasha. Bertie is hit by a brain covered shard of glass. Sasha continues to wheel Zolf out. Hamid gets struck by falling masonry. Zolf casts 'Guidance' on Sasha. Bertie dodges out of the way of rubble. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode